My Freddie
by alyssialui
Summary: After the war, Molly is having nightmares over the death of her son. George leaves behind a little potion to help her forget her nightmares. Post-Hogwarts.


A/N: I wanted a Molly story and what better than a mother/son Molly story. I hope you enjoy Molly's daydream. Review and Favourite if you do.

Submission for: **The Animal Challenge/Competition****: Lizard - **Conservation, promotes dreaming. Write about the Weasley twins' daydream charm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

* * *

Molly bustled around the kitchen, the laughter and happy chatter from her dining room table infecting her own mood. She was a permanent smile on her face as the musical stylings of Celestina Warbeck floated through the house. She couldn't help but sing along, her body moving to the beat, though her children teased her singing abilities.

"Oi, Mum! We're waiting for you to join us." A voice called out interrupting her singing.

Molly looked towards the entrance to the kitchen to see an eighteen-year-old Fred walking towards her. She knew it was Fred, no matter how many times they thought they could trick her. She knew her Freddie had a mole near his right ear and one dimple on his left cheek (George's dimple was on his right). He walked up to her and took the large bowl of mashed potatoes from her hands. He grinned down at her from ear to ear, all her children had already outgrown her by the time they were fourteen, and said, "We can't start without the woman of the hour."

He took her arm in his as they walked towards the dining table. The whole house was decorated for Christmas. Red and green baubles and lights were strung everywhere by Harry and Ron. Holly and garlands lined the windows and the stairs. And every now and then bursts of colour, mostly gold and silver, would pop in thin air, courtesy of the twins. All the house's occupants turned upon her arrival and greeted her warmly. Fred walked her over to chair and pulled it out for her to sit.

The chatter was alive again as everyone dug into Molly's cooking. Everyone was so happy in each others presence and enjoying the holidays. But Molly was just watching Fred, everyone else blurring around her. She wanted this moment to be imprinted in her mind forever.

He sat in his usual seat between George and Charlie wearing his purple monogrammed sweater. She watched the way he ate - swallowing before he said another word, the way he gestured to Ron with his fork as he spoke, the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when something really delighted him, the way he shook his head when George said something completely out there, even for George. She listened to his voice, filled with mirth. She listened as he impersonated a blushing Ron, his voice much higher than Ron's. Though she was hard on him, she loved how optimistic and fun-loving he was. The only time he had ever been serious was when he and George had caught the chicken pox. Though happy to be sick together and still quite a handful, they were both much quieter then.

She smiled to herself. This was her Freddie, her wonderful, darling Freddie. The Freddie who had run up to her in garden with a drawing of him and George on brooms. The Freddie who idolized Charlie while George idolized Bill. The Freddie that hid behind her skirt when Alice Longbottom had visited with her dog. The Freddie who had written her a five-page letter his first night at Hogwarts. And the Freddie who was looking right back at her before cracking a goofy grin.

She didn't know how long she sat there just watching him but soon the images around her started to flicker. She said quickly, knowing that her time was soon up, "I love you, my Freddie." The other people at the table turned to look at Fred too as he said back to her, "I love you too, Mum. Don't miss me too much."

He winked her from across the table before everything disappeared completely into smoke. Molly looked down on her watch. Thirty minutes had passed and she was once again alone in the empty Burrow dining room. There were no Christmas decorations, no Christmas dinner, no Celestina Warbeck, no happy teens and no Freddie.

Molly rose from the dining table, her hands once poised with imaginary utensils falling to her side. She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a small empty blue vial. With tears in her eyes, she reread the label, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Patented Daydream Charm". There was small scribble on the side, an addition from George who had left it for her the night before. "Sometimes we need good dreams to forget the bad ones."

Molly nodded to herself, her tears running under her chin. Sometimes all we need is a few good dreams.


End file.
